The First Nemesis Crisis-The Untold Story
by IAmTheCookieQueen
Summary: This is the biggest project I've done in a long time! Hope you enjoy! Rated K for slight violence and mild romance. Based on the first time Nemesis wanted to take over.
1. How It All Began

_It has been 1 moon since Nemesis attacked our world_

I sighed, writing down the lore just as it happened.

_After she gave up her life to save us, hardly anything was left of the kingdom, for the heir of Zeus' Throne was dead._

"Rose?" King Zeus came into the room and gently put a hand on my shoulder. "Rose, hush, it's okay..."

_Dynamis refuses to even look at me. He believes it is my fault that I did not do more to stop my brother. But how can siblings control each other's actions? We are black and white, yin and yang, yet I love him too much to hurt him. Why did I not take that chance?  
_

"It's my fault. Mine. Mine." I was the only one to blame.

_My name is Black Rose. I am 18..._

"Rose, there is something you must do. For Swan's sake, and our sake." Zeus' face was unreadable and stern.

_And this war is all my-_

"Rose, please. For me." Zeus took my hand and pulled me up. "Rose, we need to...call Chronos." He did not say what Chronos would do, but we both knew all too well. "Your bond with Swan may be able to counteract the curse of Nemesis. If you both are cursed, the next ones..."

I nodded. "I know. I must be remembered a hero. Not the villain, now or ever." Slipping my diary in between the pages, I turned away from my story. "Chronos, I'm ready.."

Then all I remember is black.

* * *

"UGGH!" a voice yelled from down the hall. Kyoya groaned. "Not now, Gingka. Please not now..." His wishes were left unanswered. "Madookkkaa! I doonnn'tt wannnaaa gooo! You can't make me! You can't you can't you can't!"

Madoka's voice also carried well. "I was invited to the ancient library all the way in China, Gingka, courtesy of Dashan and the rest of the Wang Hu Zhong team! Please act your age, you winged baby!"

Kyoya got up and grumped out the door. "Just WHAT are you two chumps talking about?"

Madoka gave a fangirl-pitched squee. "Didn't you hear? We're going to a LIBRARY in CHINA! OhmygoshOhmygoshOhmygoshOhmygoshOhmygosh!" She leapt around the room.

Gingka rolled his eyes. "She got tickets for all of us to dork land..."

* * *

Approximately 1 hour, 6 whiners, and one fangirl later, Madoka paraded everyone out the door. Er... everyone being Kyoya, Gingka, Masamune, Yu and Kenta. They were walking down the streets, almost to the airport, when all of a sudden..

"Masamunu! Where are you guys going?" A cherry-redhead popped out from around the corner.

Masamumu-er, Masa_mune_, frowned at Madoka. "You didn't invite FREIDA?" he yelled.

Kyoya smirked. "Hey, you just acted as if you cared."

Masamune turned the same color as Freida's hair. "I mean... Hey Cherry Girl, wanna come? Cause, like, I guess you could hang, if you're cool and all."

Freida blushed. "Sure, Masamumu!"

Madoka looked at her watch and gasped. "Everyone! We have to go! Leave flights in 10 minutes.. I mean light feaves... oh, just come on!"

Eveyrone ran after the goggle-clad girl, all the way to the airport.

* * *

The flight took about an hour, in which Masamune was beaten at checkers by Freida 10 times, Gingka had ordered a hamburger only to find out they had none, and Kyoya had turned a shade of furious red, they arrived in China, where Dashan and Mei-Mei both were cheerfully waving, along with another 2 girls they had never met.

"Hiya Gingka! Great ta see ya again! Dumpling?" Mei-Mei shoved a dumpling in the spiky-orange haired blader's mouth.

Kyoya examined the other two girls. One was wearing mostly blue and was blushing slightly, every now and then eying Dashan and then quickly looking away. The other was in an imperial red-and-gold outfit. The imperial girl noticed his staring.

"Give it a break, tiger guy. The name's Akira. And this is my partner, Oriental Hippogryph!" She held out her beyblade.

"Uh... Hi." The blue girl regained her composure. "I'm Ninel. This is my partner, Glaciate Alicorn." Ninel did the same. "It's, uh, nice to meet you."

Dashan smiled at Ninel. "Glad to see you're getting acquainted with everyone!" Turning to the group, he added, "Come on, the library's quite a bit awa-"

Simultaneously, Gingka, Kenta, Yu and Masamune all collapsed to the ground in a heap.

"No.. more... walking.." Gingka acted like a fish deprived of water.

"Too..much..mind...dizzy.." Yu pretended to faint, caught by Akira. "Yu, I will pull you in a wagon and give you candy if you don't complain and just follow and swallow." She handed him a giant swirly-pop, which he immediately began to chomp on.

Dashan sighed. "Please. Did you expect us to drive you in a limo? Come on, it's an hour's walk."

Akira craftily smiled. "Unless..."

Dashan saw the smile and frowned. "No, Akira. No. I told you, we are NOT going to take them on a pony ride."

At the prospect of "pony ride", Gingka and Masamune brightened up.

"Like, real horses? REAL horses?" Gingka leapt up and down. "Whoo-hoo! Lead the way, Akira!"

Frieda grinned at Masamune. 'I betcha I'll beat ay at riding, 10 times over! I'm the #1 at everything!" She winked at Masamune teasingly.

Masamune laughed. "Yeah right! I bet that since I'm the number 1 blader, I'll beat you at horseback riding!"

Ninel patted a defeated Dashan on the back. "You tried.."

* * *

A short walk to the stables of Beylin Temple later, Akira assigned everyone to a horse, with the help of Aguma and Bao. "Gingka, you're on Patriot. Masamuku-"

Masamune interrupted. "That's Masa_mune_ to you."

"Yeah, whatever. Masamulo, you're on Falcon. Dashan, Mei, you know what horses. Freida-is that your name?- will be on Sweetheart.  
Bao, you got this down? Good. Go get the horses. Now, Aguma, the next few... Yu is on Spots, Madoka is on Opal, Yu can ride with me, Ninel, you know your horse, right? Frostbite? Okay. Kyo-yo, you're on Typhoon. Kentie, you're on Legion... and I will be on Garnet. Got that?" Akira recited the entire list flawlessly.

"Okay, here's the first few." Bao brought out Falcon, Sweetheart, and the 2 other horses that belonged to half of the Wang Hu Zhong group. A few minutes later, Aguma brought out Spots, Opal, Frostbite, Typhoon, Legion, and Garnet. Dashan and Akira helped everyone get on their horses.

Dashan awkwardly helped Ninel onto Frostbite, although he very well knew that she was a pretty good horseback rider after her 4 weeks staying at Beylin Temple to train in martial arts.

"Thanks Dashan.. you're really nice..." an embarrassed Ninel said. She easlily guided her horse towards Akira and Yu on Garnet. "Well, everyone ready?" Akira called. The group nodded. "I'm going to trust you all to take them at a gallop. Garnet is a leader type mare, your horses will follow natrually but they'll need guiding. Kick them hard to start galloping. Here we go!"

The ride was barely 30 minutes, seeing as all the horses were relatively fast. They wound up in front of a crumpling quartz building surrounded by sakura trees. Akira pulled back on Garnet's reins. "Whoa. Alright, Dashan, help me dismount them."

Dashan merely nodded, absentmindedly telling Kyoya how to get off. (The little lion guy had proclaimed that he was perfectly able to get on and off a horse by himself.) After everyone dismounted, Akira tied all the horses up on a few different trees.

"Dashan, you have petals in your hair." Ninel brushed the petals off, which made Dashan immediately blush. "T..thanks Ninel."

Masamune boldly knocked thrice on the door. With no response, he began bounding, until the door was opened just a crick by a curly black haired boy peeking through the doorway. "Hm? Oh, visitors. Come in."

They entered a dusty planet filled with dust... at least, form the dark point of view. The boy lit a lantern and led then through. "We don't normally get visitors. But Dashan told me that you would come, Madoka, right? Well, come here, I'll show you the technology runes." He left the rest of the gang inside a faintly lit room.

After Madoka was a good while away, the rest of the gang (other than the Wang Hu Zhong members) flopped to the floor in a heap.

"I'm bo-ored! Can't we have fo-od? Or ca-andy?"Yu whined.

"Ugh, I have so much stuff to do.. can't we go?" Kyoya complained

Akira sighed. "How about we find some beyblade books?"

The boy came around the corner. "Beyblade books?"

Akira nodded. "Yeah, for these lumps of boredom here. Got anything interesting?"

He nodded. "I have one they'll love. By the way, I don't believe I've formally introduced myself. I am Aeolus." He led them down a staircase and into yet another room, but this one was different. It was made out of pure obsidian-like glass, with pictures inscribed in it. Sitting in a corner was a white leather book on a quartz pedestal. "The book is here." Aeolus gestured to the pedestal.

Akira gently flipped it open, and began to read out loud.

"_It has been 1 moon since Nemesis attacked our world. __After she gave up her life to save us, hardly anything was left of the kingdom, for the heir of Zeus' Throne was dead._ _Dynamis refuses to even look at me. He believes it is my fault that I did not do more to stop my brother. But how can siblings control each other's actions? We are black and white, yin and yang, yet I love him too much to hurt him. Why did I not take that chance?_"

"Dynamis? Isn't he the prophet-dude?" Gingka leaned in closer to make sure Akira was reading the book right.

Akira ignored him and continued. "_My name is Black Rose. I am 18...And this war is all my fault." _She paused. "That's it."

"Let ME see!" Masamune yelled.

Gingka grabbed the book. "NO!"

"HEYY! I don't get to see! NO FAIR!" Yu pulled the tome towards him.

Ninel sighed. "Stop grabbing, you're going to-"

RRIIP! The book split in two halves and the pages fell out onto the floor.

"Yeah, now look at what you've done." Kyoya rolled his eyes.

"Oh no! The special book!" Frieda gasped.

Aeolus walked over. "The book! What have yo-"

The pages of the book began to slowly move, as if blown by an invisible wind. They faintly glowed a deep ebony as the tan pages slowly formed an arch. When the last page was put it, the effect was the same as the keystone of a real arch- it put the whole thing together. Each page began to glow even brighter, each forming a beam of white light and opening a spiral portal.

"Well? What now?" Aeolus asked the startled group.

"I don't know." Akira admitted. "I've never seen anything like it."

"Hey, one thing didn't make it.." Ninel picked up a tiny book with a black leather cover and a white rose on it. "I'm keeping it."

Nobody argued with that, because the portal had just began to drag them all in.

"AAUGH! AEOLUS! DO SOMETHING!" Akira grabbed onto the pedestal, who was grabbed onto by Ninel, who was grabbed onto by Mei-Mei, who was grabbed onto by Dashan, who was grabbed by Aeolus, who was grabbed onto by Kyoya.

"EEP!" Frieda was dragged into the spiraling doom that awaited all of them, too late to grab onto Aeolus.

"FRIEDA!" Masamune yelled. He leapt in after her.

Gingka rolled his eyes, hanging onto the door. "Loverbo-WAUGH!" He too, was pulled in after Masamune.

"CAANNDDYY!" Yu screamed as he was sucked in after the duo.

Aeolus lost his grip on Dashan, forcing both him and Dashan into the spiraling doom. "OH NO! AEOLUS! KYOYA!" Akira screamed over the whooshing winds around the portal.

"Let go, Akira!" Ninel yelled.

"Let go?" Akira repeated. She was slightly dazed after everyone disappeared.

"Let go! Trust me!" Ninel replied as Akira felt something crack in her shoulder

"Okay.." Akira let go, and then grabbed Mei-Mei's hand so that they were all in a circle.

"Don't let go!" Ninel yelled. "Don't ever let go!"

* * *

And that, children, was the first chapter!

More OC's to come in the next chapter! Whoo!

Well, anyways, I'm going on vacation for the next 1 1/2 to 3 weeks. I will bring my laptop, but I don't know how often I will write. So who knows when chapter 2 will appear?

Thanks for all your support! Hope you enjoyed! Leave your comments in the reviews, and don't forget to follow and fav!

-Cookie


	2. Roses and Runes

_She's..._

Frieda heard a faraway voice in the black that engulfed her.

_She's waking up...  
_

Her eyes opened. Frieda was in a beautiful room, lying on a white and gold curtained canopy bed. A girl was peeking over at her.

"Oh! I'm glad you're awake! Are you alright?" Her black hair fell down across her face, which watched her with intent charcoal eyes.

"Yeah.. I think..." Freida rubbed her head, and then the questions started. "Where am I? Who are you? Where are the others? Where's Masamumu?" Freida cast a worried glance around the bed as if they could all magically appear.

"Oh.. you mean the funny black haired boy? I thought I heard someone call him Masamune. As for eveyone else, they're here. And safe. As for where you are... welcome to my home. My name is Nyx, but call me Black Rose please." She held out a slim hand to Frieda, who took it and sat up.

"You didn't seem injured when you arrived. You can walk, right?" Black Rose helped the redhead stand up.

"Yes. I think so? Uh.. can I just go see the others?" Freida made her way to the door.

"Of course. This way." Black Rose opened another door, where Dashan, Masamune, Gingka, Ninel, Mei-Mei, Kyoya and Aeolus were sitting on couches. Another girl was tending to them. She had short dark brown hair with a single white streak in it.

"This is Rune. She found you all in the center of our rose garden. We managed to bring you all inside, and put you all down in different rooms. I believe the orange-haired little one and the one in red and gold clothing are still out, right Rune?" The other girl nodded.

Masmamune grinned. "Hey Cherry Girl, glad to see you're okay." Freida blushed. "You too Masamunu.."

"Well, I'll leave you all here. I must go check on the other two._." _Black Rose uneasily walked out of the room and up the staircase.

"She's been so worried..ever since the war against Nemesis started..." Rune sighed sadly.

Freida gasped. "A-against Nemesis? But he was defeated... right?"

Everyone exchanged looks. "Freida... we traveled back in time. This is the FIRST Nemesis Crisis." Aeolus gently explained.

The redhead sat down, everything being a bit much for one to process. "We traveled back in time?"

Gingka gasped. "Whaaaaatt?"

Kyoya sighed. "You were HERE when we discovered that."

The Pegasus blader rolled his eyes. "Well, I wasn't listening! I was thinking about food! I'm HU-NGRYYYYYY!"

Rune leapt up. "You're hungry? Oh, come on then!" She dashed out of the room.

"Wait up Rune!" The group ran after her.

* * *

Akira opened her eyes to find herself lying on a bed with soft white covers. She winced in pain moving her arm. Hearing the door open, she looked up to see a pretty black haired girl walking into the room.

"You're up! Feeling okay? You popped your shoulder when you came here, I hope it's feeling better. Now that you're up.."The girl placed her hands on Akira's shoulder closing her eyes and concentrating. A black glow surrounded her shoulder, and then disappeared into her skin. She moved her arm up and down.

"Whoa.. it's.. fixed? How.." Black Rose averted Akira's confused gaze. "It's...magic. Black magic, okay? My brother taught me when he was... here." Ignoring Akira's question, "Who is your brother?", she said, "Come on, follow me out. Everyone is... most likely eating." Akira strained her ears, and she could barely make out voices, probably Gingka's to be exact. That guy could YELL.

* * *

Meanwhile, downstairs, Gingka was wolfing down on a beef shish kabob. Everyone else was eating relatively slower, enjoying either salads, shish kabobs, or the occasional sip of water. Akira came downstairs into the huge ballroom sized dining room, taking a seat next to Aeolus. She took a sip of a glass of water, thoughtfully looking across the table at Freida and Masamune, who were talking and laughing. She could tell that Freida had feelings for him, and vice versa. Those lucky ones... nobody ever loved poor, wittle Akiwa. What was she doing, complaining? _Snap out of it, Akira! Concentrate on what matters, not your romantic life. _The dark brunette scolded herself.

Quickly changing her thought train, Akira asked, "Can someone explain why we're here, how we're here and everything?"

Mei-Mei happily bit into a dumpling. "Nwo, sworffy Awfkirda! Ifd'm eafrthinsg."

Kyoya sighed. "We noticed."

Rune was luckily the one who answered, adding, "I'll sun it up as simply as possible. Here goes:

This all began when Nemesis rebelled against his duty to bring balance to humankind. He wanted to rule the world alone-deciding that bringing a war among the people would weaken them, and when they were at their worst, he would claim the throne and rule all of them, using his unbeatable Diablo Bey. King Zeus finally decided that we must rise up and end the war, as well as trap Nemesis for all eternity. This is going to be harder than it looks, however. We must bring together the 4 relics: Persephone's Rose, Hera's Staff, Hestia's Fire, and Nike's Wreath. Finding them isn't the problem- the items are all in the highest tower of King Hades' castle- but actually getting them is. For one, King Hades refuses to let us use the Items. For another, the items can only be used by their true owners- people who embody justice, hope, devotion, and purity."

Gingka stared, opened his mouth, closed it, then opened it again. "Say that again in English?"

Mei-Mei translated. "Nemesis rebelled against his duty, brought a war upon humankind, and wanted to rule all of them using his Bey. Zeus wants to end the war and trap Nemesis for all eternity. We have to bring together 4 important relics and trap Nemesis. The relics can-"

Gingka interrupted her. "English to Gingka translati-"

Kyoya, irritated with the redhead's antics, gave the most simple explanation he could think of. "Nemesis=BAD. Zeus=GOOD. GOOD wants to stop BAD using shiny items to stop BAD."

"OHHHHHHH!" The redhead smiled. "That makes much more sense."

All of a sudden, the group heard a scream. "I WANT MY CANDY!"

"Yu's up," Akira grimaced, "And I owe him candy..."

* * *

A/N: There you go! Chapter TWO of FNC:TUS. Hope it's not too bad. And that I don't have too many spelling errors. Ack, spelling.

Chapter 3 coming out ASAP. Hopefully...

Until then, Follow, Fav, Review and Recommend to others!

Thanks so much to everyone who's been involved, y'all are way too nice. :)

-Cookie


	3. Together Forever

Well, I'm pretty darn busy these days. And with writer's block, getting out these chapters is as hard as can be. But hey, here it is. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

A few minutes after Yu and Akira's feisty argument- "But I don't HAVE ANY candy Yu, give it a rest."-a knock was heard from far off.

"I'll get it," both Rune and Rose said automatically, then exchanged a glance and laughed, both answering the door together.

"Swan! You're here! Come in!" Ninel heard the three talking as they made their way to the dining room.

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to Swan. She's my sister-" Rose said, "And my best friend." Rune finished. Swan waved shyly. She had very light blonde hair that looked almost white, which was down a few inches longer than her shoulders, adorned with a gold laurel wreath. She was wearing a knee length white greek robe with golden trim with golden sandals, and she seemed pale in comparison to the tan Rose.

"Hi there, I'm Swan, well fine, not really Swan, but that's my nickname, you may call me that." The daughter of Zeus smiled slightly.

"Is there beyblade here?" Gingka blurted out. This gave him a glare from Akira, Ninel, Kyoya, Dashan, Mei Mei, Aeolus and Freida.

Swan giggled. "Yes, there is. Did Rosie hide that from you? Come on then!" The gang followed her out the room, but Aeolus held back, following Rose.

"Rosie?" He smirked.

"Yes." Rose rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Whoa-oa-oa! This is SO TOTALLY AWESOME!" Yu exclaimed. They were in a beautifully decorated arena, the entire building made out of black obsidian like stone, and the arena being an alluring silver. Everyone else was spellbound as well, perhaps by the vines crawling up the Colosseum pillars, or the incredibly high bleachers, or maybe by the fact that Swan and Rose had prepared to battle.

"Ready Rosie?" Swan asked, readying her Bey.

"Oh yes." The raven haired girl smiled. "By the way, this is my Bey, Eclipse Raven. She's an Attack type. Swan's battling with-"

"Swan Katropis. Defense. See where I got the nickname?" Swan asked.

"So, let us begin then. 3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"LET IT RIP!"

The two Beys charged at each other, each one embodying their names. Swan Katropis was indeed a strong defender, Eclipse Raven peppering her opposite with many attacks, like a bird's claws. At last, Rose called out her special move.

"Finish this Raven! Special Move- Noctilucence Claw!" Raven soared upwards bearing back down at hyperspeed, her Bey Beast appearing and swooping down, claws extended and glowing silver.

"Swan! Special Move- Solar Flare!" The white Bey flew upwards to clash with Raven, the bright white bird surrounded with a golden aura.

BOOM! An explosion rocked the stadium, sending Rose's cape and Swan's wreath flying. When the smoke cleared, both beys were knocked out.

"Again?" Rune groaned. "That's the 3rd tie in a row!"

"Oh well, we tie a good lot. Anyone else want to-" Swan was interrupted by a tall, bearded man entering the arena. He had greying hair and was holding a lightning bolt in his left hand. An eagle perched on his shoulder, eying all of them with a fierce glare. He had the same sparkling blue eyes as Swan, and was wearing a white robe as well. He was followed by someone they all recognized as-

"Dynamis?!" Gingka, Yu, Masamune and Kyoya exclaimed. The teen was standing besides Zeus, watching them all.

"Hush up!" Ninel whispered to them. "He doesn't know us! He's from the past!"

"Oh yeeaaah..." Masamune dragged out the last word. "That makes plenty of sense."

"Swan, we need you to come home. The warfront..." Rose gasped, her eyes filling with tears, knowing something they seemingly didn't, "It's here. Nemesis has gone too far. It is time. We must fight, regardless of whether or not-"

"NO! FATHER, WE WILL ALL DIE! THE RELICS ARE OUR ONLY HOPE! YOU MUST NOT DO THIS!" Swan screamed.

"Swan, I'm sorry. It's the only thing we can do. Zeus and I have agreed..." Dynamis comforted her.

"There has to be another way! Father, can we wait? Just for a few days? We will convince King Hades to give up the relics! Rune can! She's his daughter, he has to let us!" Rose begged.

Zeus sighed, pressing his hand to his forehead. "Rose, Nemesis is stronger than ever. We must not let him destroy all of us. There are no options."

"Let us." Aeolus spoke up. "Let us help find the relics, Zeus. We can do it."

"Who are these people, Swan? Rose?" Zeus' brow wrinkled in concern.

"They are.. help from the heavens. They came to us somehow- through time, perhaps. But that is not important! What we need is-"

"You say you are from the future? Hm. Here to help? Well, you cannot fail any worse that we have. We will hold them back for three days, Swan. Three. If the relics are not found by then, we will wage war. Good luck to you all." Zeus strode out the door. Dynamis handed Swan a slip of paper, then left.

"So, you are helping us then." Rune said coolly. "You must know that this is a matter of life and death. Only come if you are dedicated- and brave. King Hades is crafty. He is also.. my father. And even I cannot convince him to give us the relics. "

"I will come." Akira said boldly.

"Me too." Ninel agreed.

"Definitely." Aeolus nodded.

"Sure! Masamune, wanna come?" Freida asked.

"Uh.. since you're there, sure!" Masamune awkwardly agreed.

"Yeah." Kyoya shrugged.

"Us too!" Mei Mei grabbed Dashan.

"CAANDY!" Yu yelled.

"I'm taking that as a yes.." Rose sighed.

All eyes were on Gingka as he made the decision. "Okay. We're in this together."

Swan read the note quickly, then ran out of the room, dropping the paper in the process.

Ninel curiously picked it up. The note was written in scratchy handwriting.

_Meet me in the rose garden at the white fountain._

-Dynamis

She frowned. Perhaps she should not tell the others. If Dynamis didn't want to tell Swan outloud, it was probably a secret. Stuffing the paper into her pocket, she rejoined the group.

* * *

"Dynamis!" Swan exclaimed. She had run to the garden as fast as she could, barely missing a couple of statues and knocking over an urn.

"Swan...we need to tell someone. It'll be better for both of us. We can't keep hiding this." Dynamis was sitting on the ledge of the fountain. Swan sat down beside him, laying down and placing her head on his lap.

"Nobody knows... maybe we should keep it that way. Forever."

"Forever... you think I'll love you for that long?"

"Of course."

"I love you, Swan..."

* * *

Fluff, drama, and more fluff! Next chapter coming out relatively soon.

Until then, Cookie out!

-Cookie


End file.
